After So Many Years
by Nick J All The Way
Summary: Full summary wouldn't fit here.Its inside. Well this story is like the parent trap...sorta....STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! Troypay Ryella Jelsi Chalor
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton made a mistake and caused an argument that caused the whole group to split up. Troy got Sharpay pregnant while he was dating Kelsi. He ditches Sharpay and goes to Utah. Sharpay ends up giving him one of the twin girls she had and never speaks to him again...That is until the East High 15 year reunion comes around and Claire Bolton and Aubrey Evans find out they have a twin. They want to get their mom and dad together. Will it work? Read the story to find out!

* * *

Ok so this is my new story its going to be like the parent trap...sorta...

* * *

After So Many Years

Ch.1

_It was the gang's graduation day, which was just finished. So now the gang sit here talking at Gabriella's house, not knowing what was about to come._

_"So this is it." Gabriella said quietly._

_"Yeah I'm gonna miss you guys." Troy replied sadly. Sharpay set there thinking. She knew she had to tell Troy about them...'Now to get him alone.' she thought._

_"Um...Troy can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked nervously. Everyone looked at them confused. Except Gabriella because she already knew._

_"Uh...yeah sure." Troy answered and they went to the kitchen. Troy sat on the counter and Sharpay stood in front of him. She just stood there for a second to gather up what she needed to say. Then she took a deep breath._

_"Troy i'm pregnant." she said and looked down._

_"Ok? I don't get what this has to do with me. Its not like its mine." he said chuckling. Sharpay looked up at him._

_"But that's just it Troy you are the father! And I'm having twins!" She yelled as Troy's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "I really want you to be in their lives Troy." Troy just stood there for a minute shocked before replying._

_"Sharpay we were drunk it was a one time thing and I'm dating Kelsi!" he yelled then ran out of the kitchen and towards the door. Sharpay ran after him. _

_"So you don't want to be in their lives at all?!" Sharpay yelled. Everyone else looked at them confused, except for Gabriella of course who went to comfort Sharpay who was crying._

_"No Sharpay! I don't want a kid much less two! I'm going to Utah in a couple of days and I can't handle kids!" he yelled and left. Kelsi looked at Sharpay evilly._

_"You slept with my boyfriend?!" she yelled_

_"Kelsi we were drunk."_

_"Like I care! You still slept with him!"_

_"She's right Sharpay!" Taylor exclaimed. Chad looked at Sharpay._

_"Yeah you shouldn't have done it."_

_"Ugh is everyone going to go against me?!" Sharpay yelled._

_"No i'm with you Sharpay." Ryan said and hugged her._

_"Me too." Jason smiled._

_"You know you got me Shar." Gabriella said still comforting her._

_"Thanks guys." She smiled._

_"UGH!" Kelsi yelled as her,Taylor,and Chad left. Sharpay sighed and sat down on the couch with Gabriella._

_"What do I do guys?" she asked still crying._

_"I don't know Shar I really don't know." Gabriella said rubbing her back._

_Over the next couple of months Sharpay stayed at home because she wanted to have her babies here. Gabriella stayed to help her and they still haven't talked to Troy,Kelsi,Taylor,or Chad. Now Sharpay is about 9months pregnant and her and Gabriella are sitting in Sharpay's living room watching a movie and eating popcorn._

_"Hey Gabs can you hand me my water?"_

_"Yeah sure." she said and reached over and grabbed Sharpay's water and handed it to her._

_A few minutes later Sharpay's eyes got wide._

_"What's wrong Shar? Um...by the way I think you spilled some water on your pants."_

_"Um..Gabs I didn't spill my water! MY WATER JUST BROKE! TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!!" she yelled as Gabriella's eyes go wide._

_"Um ok um oh what to I do?!"_

_"THE HOSPITAL GABRIELLA!"_

_"Right!" she grabbed her keys and they were out the door._

* * *

_After hours of hard work for Sharpay she finally had her healthy twin girls._

_"They are beautiful Shar. What are you going to name them?" Gabriella asked excited._

_"Um...I like Aubrey Marie for this one." she said and hugged one closer to her, then handed the other to Gabriella. "And I want you to name her." Gabriella smiled._

_"Really?" Sharpay smiled at her._

_"Yeah you have been the only person who helped me through this." she said and hugged her. "Thanks Gabs."_

_"No problem." Gabriella said smiling when they pulled back._

_"So what are you going to name her?"_

_"I was thinking maybe Claire Elizabeth." Right then Claire giggled._

_"I think she likes it!" Sharpay said joining Gabriella laughing._

* * *

_A couple of weeks later Sharpay was sitting at her house with the twins and Gabriella._

_"Gabs?" Gabriella looked up from playing with Claire's fingers._

_"Yeah Shar?"_

_"I think I need to give one of the twins to Troy." she said quietly as Gabriella's eyes widened._

_"What? We haven't even seen him since Graduation day!" Sharpay sighed._

_"I know but I feel like he has the right to have one of them." Gabriella stayed quiet for a minute. Then sighed and fianly spoke. _

_"Ok Shar its up to you its your babies. Just think about this ok?"_

_"Ok." Sharpay promised._

* * *

_Sharpay did just that. She thought about it for another couple of weeks and even though it is going to be really hard for her she decided she had to give one of them to him. She needed Gabriella. "Gabs!" she yelled. Gabriella came down the stairs._

_"Yeah Shar?"_

_"I've made up my mind...we have to go to Utah." she said quietly and started to cry as Gabriella nodded and hugged her knowing this must be hard._

_A couple of days later they were at Troy's front door. Sharpay hugged Claire for the last time._

_"Don't worry baby mommy will always love you don't forget that ok?" Claire let out a little whimper. Sharpay was crying and so was Gabriella. Sharpay sat Claire in her car seat, kissed her head one more time, rang the doorbell, then ran to the car, and Gabriella drove off crying along with Sharpay._

_Troy walked out to see who knocked on the door then stopped when he seen a baby in a car seat._

_"Oh my god." he said to himself. He looked to see if there was any sign to who might of dropped of the baby but when he saw nothing he sighed. He then picked up the car seat and went inside. He looked in the car seat and noticed a note with his name on it. He recognised that pink handwriting. _

_"Oh no." he said to himself and began to read..._

_**Troy...**_

_**Well I had the twins on September 15 and as hard as this is for me i'm giving you Claire Elizabeth and i'm keeping Aubrey Marie. Don't worry on the birth certificate it say Claire Elizabeth Bolton and Aubrey Marie Evans. I couldn't live with myself unless you had one. Don't ask why cause I don't know. I don't think we should tell them about each other. PLEASE take good care of her Troy.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Shar**_

_Troy sighed and put his head in his hands. Then Claire started to cry. Troy's eyes go wide and he picks her up. 'How am I going to do this?!' he thought._

_"Shh Claire daddy's here shh." Claire suddenly stopped crying to the sound of Troy's voice, and soon fell asleep. Troy looked down and smiled. 'She's adorable.'_

_"I won't ever let anything happen to you I promise." he said and kissed her head._

* * *

_Ta-da? What do you think? This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote on any story! Please review!! It means the world to me when people review. _

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

After So Many Years

Chapter.2

Oh my gosh guys thanks so much for reviewing! I love when you review! I found out someone also has my birthday! :P Enjoy!

* * *

15 Years Later

Aubrey Evans was sitting in her biology class daydreaming.

"Miss.Evans?" Aubrey didn't hear her she was suddenly drifting off to sleep.

"Miss. Evans!" They yelled louder. Aubrey groaned.

"5 more minutes mom." she said not even opening her eyes. Causing the whole class to erupt in laughter.

"Miss. Evans I am pretty sure I am not your mother!" She said causing Aubrey's eyes to shoot open

"I um well um..." Her teacher just looked at her.

"Well since you like to sleep in my class why don't you tell me what I just said." Aubrey's eyes go wide while some others in the room snicker.

"Oh well you said um... I have no clue." she sighed.

"That's what I though detention after school." She said and went back to teaching. Aubrey closed her eyes. _'Ugh! This sucks.'_ she thought.

* * *

Sharpay Evans was sitting at her house well her and Gabriella's house. They got very close as friends and Sharpay asked her to move in to help with Aubrey. The phone rang. Gabriella answered it.

"Hello?" she said not looking at the id.

"Hello is Sharpay Evans there?"

"Yes may I ask who is calling?" she said confused.

"LA High School."

"Oh ok." She said and hands the phone to Sharpay. "Its Aubrey's school." Sharpay sighed.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Mrs.Wilder from LA High School and I'm calling about your daughter Aubrey Evans?"

"Yeah what happend?"

"Well she fell asleep in class then made a big scene so she has to stay after school for detention."

"Ok um...thanks bye." she said and hung up the phone. Then fell back onto the coach. Gabriella sat next to her.

"So what has miss Aubrey got herself into this time?"

"Well she apparently fell asleep in biology then made a big scene about it." Gabriella was quiet for a minute. She wanted to say something but she was afraid of what Sharpay would say. She finally took a deep breath but got interrupted by Sharpay.

"She is becoming more and more like Troy everyday." she said quietly. Gabriella looked at her shocked. _'Its like she read me mind!'_

"Yeah she is." she finally replied.

"She acts just like him. All she wants to do is play basketball and sing or act. Of course I don't care what she does but it has to be hard for her not having him here to help her with basketball and stuff." she said and some tears escaped her eyes. Gabriella hugged her, tyring to comfort her.

"I know Shar. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." she said and looked at her. Gabriella hesitated.

"Did you...did you love Troy?" Sharpay sighed and looked down.

"Yeah I did...I still do...I never stopped." Gabriella smiled warmly at her and hugged her again. Sharpay pulled back and smiled at her.

"Alright now that you know that. Did you like anyone?" Gabriella blushed. Sharpay saw this and smiled.

"You did?! Who was it?!"

"Ryan." she muttered and blushed even more...if that's possible. Sharpay squealed.

"Oh my gosh! You wanna know a secret?"

"Um..ok?" she said confused.

"Ryan liked you too." Sharpay smiled when she saw Gabriella's face light up.

"Really?"

"Yup." Gabriella just smiled again and turned the tv on. They sat there for a few minutes just watching tv.

"Gabs?" Gabriella looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Troy took good care of Claire?" Gabriella smiled at her.

"Shar we have been through this so many times before. I'm sure he took a very good care of her." she said and hugged her for the third time today.

"I know Gabs I just...I just really miss her." Gabriella sighed.

"I do too Shar.." she said quietly.

* * *

Claire Bolton walked up the steps of her front porch. She entered the house but didn't see her dad.

"Dad?" she yelled looking around. Then she heard...

"Dude that's cheating!" she laughed and knew exactly were her dad is. She went out back to the basketball court were she seen her dad and her Uncle Chad arguing and her Aunt Taylor sitting back watching them with her 7 year old son, Joseph sitting on her lap. She walked over to Taylor and sat down in the chair next to her.

"What are they fighting about this time?" she asked as Joseph jumped into her lap. Taylor smiled at them.

"Claire!" Joseph exclaimed. Troy and Chad turned around and smiled when they noticed Claire out here.

"Hey Joe." Claire said and hugged him. Then Troy came over and hugged his daughter.

"Hey did you have a good day at school today?" Claire shot him an you have got to be kidding look.

"Its school how am I supposed to have a good day?" her dad shrugged. "Well I got a lot of congratulations about the musical last night. Then I walk into the house to hear Uncle Chad yelling 'Dude that's cheating!'" she said smiling. "Now what was that about?"

"He pushed me! and everyone knows thats cheating!" Chad said glaring at Troy. Troy just shook his head.

"I nudged him." Troy said rolling his eyes. "But you know Chad he exadrated to much!" Chad looked at him and gasped.

"I do not!" Taylor shook her head while Claire giggled. Troy just rolled his eyes. Right then Claire remembered something.

"Oh my god what time is it!?" Troy looked at his watch.

"8:15 why?" Claire's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh that new movie I want to see with Sharpay Evans in it came on 15 minutes ago! I already missed 15 minutes?! No!!" She sat Joe down and ran inside with Joe following right behind his favorite ''cousin''.

"Troy are you ever going to tell her that her idol is actualy her mother?" Taylor asked. Troy sighed and sat down next to her.

"I don't know Tay I really don't know. I mean Claire actually looks up to her! And she doesn't even know!" He said getting frustrated.

"What about Aubrey? Are you going to tell her about her?" Chad asked. Troy shook his head.

"No Sharpay said we shouldn't tell them." Taylor decided to drop it.

"So you guys wanna go see Sharpay on tv?" She asked. Troy and Chad agreed and they went inside.

"Hey guys! I just realized that Aubrey Evans looks a lot like me." Claire said when she seen them come in causing their eyes to go wide.

"Aubrey Evans is in that movie?" Troy asked looking at the tv screen but not seeing nothing but a comerical.

"Yeah and she does look like me. I mean she has brown hair and blue eyes and I have blond hair and brown eyes but other then that yeah." They all just looked at her. "Hey its back on! There she is dad." she said pointing to the tv. Troy looked at the tv shocked. This is the first time he has ever seen Aubrey. He smiled.

"She's beautiful." he whispered. Taylor smiled and Chad was just looking at the screen wondering if she could even look any more like Troy.

"Yeah she is. I wish I was her. She has the awesomest mom in the world." Claire said and Troy sighed.

"Yeeeaaaah..."

* * *

Back at the Evans house Aubrey just arrived home from detention.

"Ugh!" She said and collapsed in the middle of her mom and her Aunt Gabi practically sitting on their laps. Gabriella and Sharpay just looked at her.

"May I help you?" Gabriella asked. Aubrey giggled.

"Get off me!" Sharpay said and pushed her so she was sitting completely on Gabriella. "Marry Christmas." Gabriella looked at her.

"Gee thanks Shar." she said sarcastically.

"Neither one of you want me?" Claire said pretending to be hurt. Sharpay shook her head no and Gabriella giggled.

"I want you. You know I love you more then your mom does!" Gabriella said hugging her. Sharpay rolled her eyes. Aubrey giggled.

"Thank you Aunt Gabi atleast somebody here loves me!" she said dramaticly and fell back so her head was now lying on Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella laughed.

"You are such a drama queen." Sharpay said.

"Yeah I know I learned from the best." She said looking at Sharpay who simply rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "Your comfy Aunt Gabi." she said causing Gabriella to laugh again.

"Well you should be the one to know seeing as how you have been siting on my lap since you were born!" Aubrey giggled and Sharpay shook her head at the two.

* * *

The next morning Aubrey got up and got the mail. She seen two red,white,and gold envelopes, one for her mom and one for her Aunt Gabi.

"Those are interesting envelopes." Just then Gabriella and Sharpay came downstairs.

"Morning these are for you guys." she said handing them the envelopes. Their eyes go wide.

What are in the envelopes? Although you can probably guess already! Please review! Remember I LOVE reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

After So Many Years

Ch.3

"Good morning guys these are for you." Aubrey said and handed them two red,white,and gold envelopes. Their eyes go wide. Aubrey noticed this.

"Whats wrong guys?" she asked confused.

"This is from our high school." Gabriella said quietly. Aubrey was still confused.

"Should we open it?" Sharpay asked barely audible talking for the first time. Gabriella nodded and the two opened it. They both gasped.

"What is it?!" Aubrey said very curious.

"Its...its our 15 year reunion this Friday." (AN: Its Wednesday now) Sharpay said before running upstairs crying.

"Whats wrong with mom?" Aubrey asked worried. Gabriella sighed and smiled at her warmly.

"Its hard to explain." she said and went upstairs to Sharpay's room leaving a very worried and confused Aubrey.

* * *

With Gabriella

She went and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she herd Sharpay say faintly. She can tell she had been crying hard.

"Its me Shar." Gabriella replied as she seen the door slowly open. Sharpay collapsed in her arms. Gabriella just hugged her and slowly shut the door and moved them to the bed. After a few minutes when the crying slowed Gabriella pulled back.

"So do you wanna talk about it?" Sharpay nodded. Gabriella looked at her waiting.

"Do you think we should go?" she finally said quietly.

"I actualy think we should I really want to see the others. I hope they aren't still mad at us."

"Puh-lease you just want to see Ryan!" she smirked when she saw Gabriella blush.

"Nuh-uh! That's only part of it." she said as they both giggled.

"Lets go to it." Sharpay said. Gabriella looked at her

"Are you sure?" Sharpay sighed.

"Yeah. Do you think Troy and Claire will be there?"

"I don't know. But if they are are you going to tell Aubrey about them?" Sharpay shook her head quickly.

"No! Aubrey would kill me for not telling her sooner. If they are there then we have to keep them away from each other!" Gabriella sighed before nodding then there was a light knock on the door before Aubrey came in and jumped onto the bed next to her mother.

"Are you ok mom?" Sharpay smiled at her.

"Yeah and guess what?" Aubrey looked at her confused.

"What?" Gabriella was confused too.

"We are going to Albuquerque tomorrow so go back enough clothes for about a week." Aubrey looked at her and smiled.

"Really?" Gabriella looked at her surprised.

"Yeah really?" Sharpay laughed.

"Yep go pack your clothes guys." They nodded and walked off. She picked up the phone and sighed. She then called for her plane tickets. Then she started packing herself.

* * *

Troy walked downstairs and got the mail off counter that Claire and obviously put there. He groaned when he saw the red,white, and gold envelope, he read it silently.

"Claire!" Claire came downstairs.

"Yeah dad?" he sighed.

"Pack your clothes were going to Albuquerque tomorrow." Claire nodded.

"How long?"

"I don't know a week or so."

"Ok why are we going anyway?"

"Its my 15 year reunion." _'God I hope they aren't there!'_

"Oh does that mean Aunt Tay and Uncle Chad are going?" she said excited. He smiled.

"Probaly, I don't know lets have them over." he said and grabbed the phone and called Chad. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.Claire opened the door and smiled.

"Hey guys!" she said and hugged Chad, Taylor, And Joseph. "Dad's in there." she said pointing to the kitchen. "I'll be down in a minute. I'm just going to check my e-mail. You wanna come Joe?" Joe smiled and nodded. They went upstairs.

* * *

With Troy

"Oh god what am I going to do what if their there! Gabi and Jason and Ryan they probably hate me! I don't even wanna know about Shar. She probably hates me the most! UGH!" Troy said talking to himself pacing back and forth. Taylor and Chad came in.

"Your worried about the reunion aren't you?" Taylor asked causing Troy to jump and turn around.

"You guys scared me to death! And yes I am worried."

"Don't worry I am too. We haven't seen them in forever! Graduation day to be exact! We haven't even seen Kels in two years." Taylor replied.

"Yeah and what about Jason?" Chad said. Troy shrugged. Just then Claire ran down the stairs holding Joe.

"Alright why didn't anyone tell me about Sharpay Evans?!" Their eyes widened.

"Wh...what about Sharpay Evans?" Chad asked worried.

"That you went to high school with her!" They all sighed in relief.

"Why didn't you tell me? Oh my god! Is she gonna be at the reunion?" They shrugged.

"Probably." Claire's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Dad give me your credit card!"

"Why?" he said confused.

"Because I need a new outfit." she said whining.

"Claire you have to many outfits now!"

"Nuh-uh! Please daddy!" She said with puppy dog face.

"Fine but don't spend to much." he said handing her his card. She smiled.

"Thanks daddy." she said kissing his cheek and running out the door. Joseph went upstairs to play.

"She has you wrapped around her finger." Taylor said.

"Yeah remind you of anyone?" Chad smirked. Troy sighed and went to the living room, the others followed.

"Yup I don't know how I am going to face her Friday." he groaned and fell back onto the couch. Taylor sat next to him and Chad next to her.

"Hunny you'll have us. I mean I'm nervous too, but more excited. I just hope they are not still mad at us for walking out." Taylor said.

"Me too." the boys replied at the same time Joseph came downstairs.

"Uncle Troy can I watch TV?" Troy smiled and nodded. So everyone set their watching Sponge bob, until Claire came home.

"Oh my gosh I bought the cutest dress ever!" she said and sat the bag down, then sat on Troy's lap. He looked at her.

"And how much did this dress cost me?"

"Not much...It was in sale." she said innocently.

"Whatever." he said.

A few minutes later Chad, Taylor, and Joseph left. They promised to meet up at the airport tomorrow at 12:00 to go together. After they left, Troy and Claire went to bed, hoping their time in Albuquerque would go smoothly.

* * *

Ok so that's chapter three. As you may guess in the next couple of Chapters the fun begins in Albuquerque! Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated! My mom has surgery and I had to go to my Aunt's house for the weekend! But the good news is they don't have a computer so I wrote like 4 episodes while I was there! Here is chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

After So Many Years

Ch.4

Sharpay and Gabriella are at the airport in Albuquerque waiting for Aubrey to find her other bag and lets just say Sharpay was freaking out.

"Shar calm down!" Gabriella told Sharpay who was pacing in front of her.

"Gabi how am I supposed to calm down when i'm going to be seeing the guy I still love and my daughter I haven't seen since she was a month old, in less then 24 hours!!" she said not paying attention to anything but her thoughts. Gabriella seen somebody behind her, Who wasn't paying attention himself.

"Shar watch-" but it was to late she ran right into him. "...out." she finished before getting up to help. She helped Sharpay up who imedently went into ice queen mode. She turned to the guy.

"Hey buddy who do you thing you are running into Sharpay Evans like that! Why don't you watch were your going next time?! And do you want to know something else-" she was cut of by looking in his blue eyes and realized who she was talking to. Her eyes went wide. "Oh my god your Troy Bolton!" she said and stumbled backwards and Gabriella, who was in shock herself, once again helped her to her feet. Troy and Sharpay just stared at each other until something snapped them out of their gaze.

"Look mom I finally found my other bag! They should really put these together you know? I mean-" she stopped when she seen there were more people there then just her mom and Aunt Gabi. "Oh who are all these peoples?" Gabriella and Sharpay then noticed that's Taylor and two kids had joined them.(AN-Chad had went to get their bags.)

"Tay!" Gabi yelled and hugged her.

"Hey Gabi!" she said. Claire walked over to Aubrey.

"Don't worry I have no idea whats going on either." she said causing Aubrey to laugh.

"When you have a mom and aunt like them," she said pointing to Gabriella and Sharpay," You get used to it." Claire laughed.

"I bet so. Your mom is so awesome." she said as Gabriella walked up to them.

"Hey Aubrey who's your friend?" she asked completely unaware that they looked exactly alike. Aubrey looked at Claire.

"Oh i'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Claire smiled.

"Claire Bolton." Gabriella's eyes widened.

* * *

With Troy and Sharpay

"So um hey Shar." Troy said speaking to her for the first time in 15 years.

"Hi Troy." she said hiding her face shyly. _'Whoa Sharpay Evans is shy?! What has this man done to me!?'_

"So how have you and Aubrey been?"

"We've been ok I guess. What about you?"

"Yeah we've been fine. Chad, Tay, and Joe are at the house so much that they basicly live there."

"We? Does that mean you kept Claire after all?" Troy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah why wouldn't I? She was my responsibility." Sharpay smiled at him as Gabriella, Aubrey, And Claire walked over. Claire noticed who Sharpay was and squealed.

"Ohmigosh your Sharpay Evans! I am a huge fan! I'm Claire Bolton." she said hyperly. Sharpay looked at Troy who nodded. Sharpay's eyes went wide.

"Hi Claire. Um its nice to meet you." she said as tears formed in her eyes. She wiped them quickly hoping nobody saw, but Troy saw and so did Gabi who came and stood closer to her. Right then somebody came up behind Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Well well well isn't it the ice queen and the freaky math girl." he smirked. Sharpay and Gabriella smiled. Only Chad was alowed to call them that. They turned around quickly.

"Chad!" They yelled in unison and hugged him. He laughed.

"Yup its me. Miss me much ladies?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Maybe a little." Sharpay nodded.

"Well we better go my mom is expecting us.Well see you at the reunion tomorrow?" she questioned and they all nodded. "Great see you there." she said and started walked off when she noticed something."Wait where's Aubrey?" she asked causing Gabi's eyes to widen. They looked around and seem her standing there next to Troy looking around. Sharpay ran over there. Aubrey looked at her.

"Gee mom thanks for forgetting me."

"Well you were supposed to follow me."

"And you are supposed to make sure I did follow you!" Sharpay sighed.

"I'm sorry A. I have alot on my mind. Now come on lets go see grandma." she said and Aubrey nodded. "Bye guys." Sharpay said as they left.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at the Evans mansion.

"Shar are you sure its ok if I stay here?" Gabriella asked as they got to the steps. "I can go to a hotel."

"Yes Gabi my mom said you can stay here! Now come on!" she said and pulled her into the house.

"Mom were here!" Sharpay yelled as they stepped inside. Nobody replied, which was weird cause there is a car in the driveway. So they split up and started looking around. Gabriella got downstairs, Sharpay upstairs, and Aubrey outside.

* * *

With Gabriella.

Gabriella was looking in the living room when she suddenly felt somebody wrap their arms around her. She held back a scream and slowly turned around. She then relaxed when she seen who it was.

"Hey Ella." he said smiling using the nickname for her in high school. She smiled.

"Hey Ry."

"Mom's not here. She went shopping. Gabriella nodded.

"Oh ok we might need to tell Shar and Aubrey that." she said looking into his eyes, still in his arms.

"Yeah maybe." he said also looking into her eyes. They slowly lean in. Ryan couldn't help it anymore and closed the gap between them, just as Aubrey came inside. She smiled and quietly went upstairs.

* * *

With Aubrey.

She ran upstairs and found her mom in her grandma's room.

"Mom! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" she said excited. Sharpay laughed.

"Wh..at?" she asked inbetween laughed.

"Aunt Gabi and Uncle Ry are downstairs making out in the living room!" Sharpay's eyes widened and she smiled. She ran down and sat on the steps and watched them with Aubrey beside her.

* * *

With Ryan and Gabriella

When oxygen is an issue they break apart with their for heads together.

"Wow." he said breathing heavy from the make out session. "That was definatly worth the wait." he said quietly as Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it was indeed." Ryan looked at her.

"Wait how long have you been waiting?" she smiled.

Way to long." she said and kissed him again.

"Awwwwwwh." They turned around to see Sharpay and Aubrey smiling at them. They blushed.

"So are you two dating now? Cause I mean that would be so cool! I mean my favorite aunt and my favorite uncle together?! I mean yeah that would be awesome!" Aubrey said excitedly. Sharpay laughed. Gabriella looked at Ryan.

"Are we dating?" he smiled.

"Only if you wanna be." she laughed.

"Ryan I've wanted to date you since our freshman year." Ryan smiled and kissed her again. Aubrey smiled and started jumping up and down.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Sharpay got up and held her daughter still.

"Aubrey why are you so hyper today? You haven't been this hyper since you were 6!"

"I dunno like every since we were at the airport I have been really hyper!"

"Trust us we can tell!" Gabriella said laughing.

A few minutes later they went to bed: Sharpay and Aubrey slept in Sharpay's old room and Ryan and Gabriella in Ryan's.

* * *

Again i'm extremly sorry for the wait! I have been cleaning up the house since mom can't really do anything from the surgery! I'll update as soon as I can. PLEASE review!!


	5. IMPORTANT!

Ok so I got this idea just sitting in my room watching Suite Life and I think I could make a good story out of it! So tell me if I should continue!

This Is Life

Trailer

** What happens when...**

** An engaged basketball star/dad...**

_ Shows a man and a woman kissing on the beach..._

** And a single ninth grade science teacher/mom...**

_ Shows a blonde writing on the board..._

** See each other again for the first time in sixteen years at a parent-teacher conference...**

_ Shows the same blonde earasing the board..._

"Sharpay?" she turned around and gasped. Good thing she was holding onto the board or she would have collapsed.

"Troy?" she managed to get out.

** Will they fall in love all over again...**

_ Shows Sharpay and Troy at a restaurant..._

"I love you Shar." Troy said. Sharpay smiled.

"I love you too Troy." she said and blushed. Troy smiled and without thinking started moving towards her...

** Or will they go back to the way they were before and act like they never saw each other...**

_ Shows Sharpay in her classroom..._

"So any questions?"

_ Shows Troy at basketball practice..._

"Coach said to fake right and break left.."

** And what about the kids? How do they feel about this?...**

_ Shows Alex and Nick talking at the park..._

"Alex why can't you just let your mom date him?"

"Cause its always just been me and mom! We don't need anyone else! We have Aunt Kels and Uncle Jason and everyone else! We are fine without him!"

_ Shows Jade and Jake talking in her room..._

"So are you ok with your dad dating Miss. Evans?" Jade shrugged.

"I guess I mean he's happy and even broke up with that witch Stephenie for her. Plus she's nice and all. So yeah I guess, but its her daughter i'm worried about." Jake smiled and hugged her.

** From the author that brought you After So Many Years. Comes a new story about...**

** Romance...**

_ Shows Sharpay and Troy outside her house..._

"Shar I promise you I have and always will love you." Troy said taking her hands. She smiled.

"I love you too Troy so much." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her passionately.

_ Shows Nick and Alex sitting on her bed after playing a game of basketball_

"Alex I need to tell you something..." he said hesitantly. She looked up and smiled telling him he had her attention. He took a deep breath.

"Alex I want to be more then just your best friend. I'm in love with you Al and I can't keep it from you any longer and I know you might not feel the same way but dad said I needed to tell you and.." he kept babbling on. Alex who had gotten over the shock two minutes ago kissed him. After Nick's shock went away and realised what was happening happily kissed her back. They pulled away moments later. Nick just looked at her.

"You wouldn't shut up." she said smiling. He smiled and kissed her again.

** Hate...**

_ Shows Alex and Jade fighting at school..._

Alex punches Jade in the face. Jade rubs her throbbing jaw, then her anger gets the better of her and she tackles Alex to the ground.

"Jade stop!" Jake yelled and pulled her of of Alex. Jade is trying to get free but Jake only tightens his grip on her. Alex tries to go back after her but Nick holds her back.

"Nick let go!" she yells kicking and screaming.

"No Alex! Stop!" A couple of seconds later Sharpay comes out of her classroom.

"What is going on out here?!" She yells then see's Nick and Jake holding Alex and Jade away from each other. Her mouth drops and her eyes goes wide.

"Alex? Jade? I definately didn't excpect you two to be fighting.

_ Shows Troy and Sharpay arguing..._

"Troy your engaged!? Why didn't you tell me!" she screamed.

"I honestly have no idea. Shar."

"You were cheating on both of us! I can't believe I actually thought you loved me! and don't ever call me Shar again!" She yelled at him before running out of the house crying.

** Friendship...**

_ Shows Alex and Jade hugging..._

_ Shows Jade riding on Jake's back..._

_ Shows Sharpay hanging out with the girls..._

** And Family...**

_ Shows everyone sitting at the dinner table eating, laughing, and having a good time.._

** Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**

_ Shows Sharpay shopping with Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor..._

** Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**

_ Shows Troy playing basketball with the guys..._

** Emily Osment as Alexis Evans...**

_ Shows Alex crying on Nick's shoulder..._

** Nick Jonas as Nick Cross...**

_ Shows Nick kiss Alex..._

** Alyson Stoner as Jade Bolton...**

_ Shows Jade getting ready for school..._

** Mitchel Musso as Jake Johnson...**

_ Shows Jake comforting Jade..._

** Also featuring...**

** Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez...**

** Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans...**

** Oleysa Rulin as Kelsi Neilson...**

** Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross...**

** Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth...**

** Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessi...**

** And Amanda Bynes as Stephenie Reed...**

** In...**

** This Is Life**

** Coming soon to a computer screen near you!**

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Please tell me! Its up to your reviews to get the first chapter!**


End file.
